Tactical Espionage Operations: FOX Agent Malestorm
by Sanji Himura
Summary: The FOX Unit is the best that ANBU has to offer, and Naruto has joined their ranks. His First mission, however, resulted in a betrayal from the highest levels in Konoha. Can Naruto figure out who betrayed him and the unit before his enemies can kill him? Rated for violence.


"So, it is time," the aged Third Hokage spoke to his Jonin commander.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Shikaku Nara replied in a grim voice, "it is time to reactivate the FOX unit."

"I'll leave it to you to pick out the candidate for the program."

"Actually, the candidate is already selected."

"Oh," The Third Hokage was surprised, "Who is he?"

**Fanfiction dot net Hosts**

"You won't like the selection. It's Naruto Uzumaki."

The Third Hokage became angry, "Tell me this is some form of a joke, commander. An academy student for the FOX unit is unheard of."

"He has the most drive out of the rest of the students, save for Sasuke Uchiha, but he actually applies himself to practical ninja skills instead of jitsu and theory." Even the hokage had to give him that point with all of the pranks that he pulls in the village. "Though, he does need some practical lessons if he is to survive out in the field."

**A Sanji Himura Production**

"Who will be his jonin sensei?" It was a simple question really.

"He will be removed from the academy to get up to snuff, but when graduation comes around, he will go straight to missions."

"FOX SOP [Standard Operational Procedure]?"

"Yes. Weapons and equipment will be procured on site."

"I take it that you will be his immediate superior for his training?"

"No. That responsibility will fall on my wife."

"The Legendary Boss."

**Tactical Espionage Operations: FOX AGENT MAELSTROM**

_Five Years Later_

"This is Snake, do you read me Commander," Naruto spoke through the Codec. Naruto was in the middle of Rain Country in a recon mission for the Hokage on the current balance of power in the country. It was sort of a field test for ANBU inductees, even with full gear, to see if they were up to snuff with their training, but for the FOX unit, this was training twice a month.

"I hear you loud and clear," Shikaku replied through the connection.

"I'm in Koto, and some new developments have occurred within the last training session. The government that has been sanctioning these little information gathering missions has been overthrown in favor of a more restrictive migrant policy. All of our safe houses have been compromised."

Shikaku gave a long sigh and said, "we are changing your code name for all future communications. Your code name is now Maelstrom. Maelstrom, you need to flee Rain country. A boat is ready 3km from your current position. You have my permission to kill, but leave no traces of your presence behind, is that clear?"

"Crystal, Commander."

The radio communication cut out as a pair of Rain nin circled around within Maelstrom's line of sight. Their backs were to the FOX agent, however, but the pair were talking about the strange noises that they heard through the rain. 'Genin,' Naruto thought. Obviously, the two were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice their Chunin commander not three meters away from them.

Not wanting to stick around, Naruto quickly, but silently made his way through the river just outside town, but discovered Rain Jonin surrounding the boat smoking.

"Why is there a boat here and why are you waiting around doing nothing," a divisional commander spoke as he arrived on the scene.

The men saluted the commander as one man spoke, "sir, we think that this is an escape boat for the legendary FOX unit of Konoha."

"Please explain or I'll have your throat slit."

"Sir, our lord Pain has foreseen the infiltration of this land by the fox, so we went about securing all of their known bases from the records of Hanzo, but unfortunately we have failed to secure the agent."

Naruto quickly reached for his radio, and tuned it to the Boss's frequency. "This is Malestorm, Boss do you read me," he spoke over the radio. There was silence over at the other end. 'The commander must have ordered radio silence,' Naruto thought, but before he could continue his thought, he noticed a woman dressed in a one piece sneaking suit that appears to have been made out of paper. 'Must be Konan,' Naruto thought grimly. If she was here then...

"I would advise you not to move," a man with a kunai pointed at Naruto's spine spoke calmly, "Now you are going to turn yourself over to those fine people there for interrogation as to why you infiltrated this land of our god and possibly execution."

Though the bravado was there, Naruto noticed something odd. "Rookie, huh," Naruto questioned. Though the man didn't respond, a slight tremor gave his answer. "Your hands are shaking. I assume that you didn't actually kill anybody yet? You probably don't even know how to use that kunai properly." In a slight twist, Naruto wrestled the kunai from the nameless rookie jonin and knocked him unconscious against one of the trees, leaving a bit of blood.

Naruto, knowing that he should leave no trace, patted him down for supplies and dumped the body into the river, attracting the attention of the guard around the boat, Naruto himself hiding in plain sight of the guards.

"You idiots," a mysterious voice yelled at the group as Naruto backed away from them, "he is here." Naruto didn't need to know who spoke, he knew that voice well. It was the ROOT second in command, Masaharu Yagawa, otherwise known as The Earth of ROOT. Loyal to Konoha to a fault, but Danzo has his complete loyalty. He knew that any sudden moves he made would ultimately get him killed.

Yagawa made up the very dangerous ROOT unit known as The TREE along with four others. These men were the toughest that Konoha had to offer, each hand picked for the FOX unit before it was shut down and absorbed into ROOT by Danzo, and Yagawa was heading right for Naruto.

"So you were the one who carries The Boss's will. Tell me, did your master mentioned about The TREE," Yagawa asked with genuine wonder. Both men knew the answer already. It was made law at the FOX unit to never talk about a member's past, especially when dealing with The Boss.

"I should slit your throat for that," Naruto briefly replied before being punched in the gut by Konan.

"Foolish boy," Konan spoke with hurt concern, "after we get through with you, there won't even be a body to return to Konoha." She then turned to the remaining men, "Get him out of here."

Before being dragged away to what will bound to be the interrogation room, Naruto hit a button to signal through his codec that he had been compromised.

**Author Notes and Statistics**

Here is another work in progress. This one has little to no interference with Metal Gear Solid lore. Pairings is not quite set in stone yet, but I have a few ideas.

**Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 1,115


End file.
